


Sympathetic Remembrance

by Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Male Frisk, Multi, No Smut, Post-Pacifist Route, Promises, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Twins, talk of timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz/pseuds/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic event, Frisk's friend moves in for she has no one else except him. Whilst she deals with major grief, and minor depression, Frisk and his family try to help her move on; Sans can't help but feel sympathetic for her, and Frisk soon feels it too, for the remembrance of the tragic time lines filled their thoughts as soon as she settled in.</p><p>"Let's make a promise"<br/>"For what?"<br/>"To make sure she doesn't go through what we went through"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic Remembrance

  **Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.**

\- Dylan Thomas

* * *

 

 Frisk lay on his side, staring out the window from his bed. He didn't mind the fresh air that came in from it, he didn't mind how cold it was; he, honestly, felt relaxed. He hadn't been really relaxed in a while, for he and his family had moved into an actual house as he also fought with his old parents who of which acted like they cared for his well-being, but they never did and never will. It had been half a year since he had released monsters from the Underground, half a year since he reunited with his best friends, half a year since he had found his real family.

Speaking of his best friends, a thought of the two filled his mind, he rolled over to look at the picture of the three of them, both girls hugging him tightly. He smiled lightly and chuckled at the memory, both girls were precious to him, ever since they first met. "They haven't called in a while..." he spoke aloud to himself, and then a ringing filled his ears. Frisk jumped slightly, picking up his cellphone and checking the caller ID, smiling wide as he answered and put the device to his ear. "Hey there, I thought you were avoiding me for a while"

"o-oh..s-sorry." he raised a brow as a shaky voice was all that was heard. "H-huh? A-are you okay?"

"I-I...y-yeah..." sniffles could be heard too. She was crying. "Frisk...c-come to downtown, the hospital...a-ask to visit us"

"W-what? What do you mean?!" He got up, putting on his shoes quickly, grabbing his keys, "just do it...p-please..."

"I'm coming, okay?" he tried to sound as comforting as he could. He was actually shaking, today was such a nice day too! He rushed out of his room, running to the front door when someone stopped him. "Whoa whoa kid, where are you going at this hour?" it was Sans, who had noticed his panic immediately. "Can't speak right now! Gotta go!!" Frisk pushed beside him and rushed out, rushing to his car. Sans just watched as Frisk pulled out of the drive way and rode off, Toriel walked over, 'where's he going?"

"I don't know but it seems really important."

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the car, Frisk was filled with determination, the thought of something happening to his closest friends. Oh, it filled him with anger too. "This is how Sans felt, huh?" he wondered. He pushed the thought aside as he pulled up to the hospital, he parked and got out, quickly entering the building. He sprinted to the desk, "hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to visit the (l/n) twins. Are they here?" the woman nodded. "Yes they are. I remember one of them asked for someone to visit. Their room is just down that hall, room number 109" she pointed down the hall, and Frisk immediately thanked her, heading down the hall. He stopped when he saw the room number, peering through the window to see two beds, each with a girl lying down. One was hooked up to more machines than the other, one was awake the other wasn't. He entered immediately, "(y/n)..." his voice was about as shaky as hers was when she had called.

She turned and looked at him, tears trailing down her face. "Frisk! Frisk! It was horrible...aah...!" he sat down where she sat in her bed, and hugged her. "What happened?"

"h-he...y-you know..." she took a deep breath, "A-Ashley's...b-boyfriend?" he already knew what she was talking about. "Yeah...what about him?"

"h-he did it..."

"Did what?" (Y/n) looked at her sister, who lay unconscious. "she's in a coma...doctors say there's a 80% chance of her dying" she said dully, trying to avoid the questions. "Answer me, what did he do?"

"..." she looked away, "he got mad...at Ash...so I grabbed her and ran off...he was in his truck...and...all I remember was Ashley's screaming disappearing as a bright light came towards us." Frisk's eyes widened, but he stopped himself from doing anything besides hug (y/n) close. She breaks down immediately. "Hey, I know you don't have anywhere to stay anymore.." he whispered to her, "when you get out, you can come stay with me."

"r-really?"

"really." he said. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes please..." she sniffled. Frisk nodded, "I have to make a call then, okay?" he then got up, "I'll be back."

"o-okay..." he walked out, taking out his phone and calling home.

* * *

 

Toriel talked to Sans, making the usual knock knock jokes they always made together. "knock knock"

"who's there?"

"Kirtch"

"Kirtch who?"

"bless you!" the two laughed. Toriel's phone rang, and she checked the Caller ID, "it's Frisk"

"answer it then" she did just that, "hello Frisk."

"Hey, mom? D-do you mind if I stay here?"

"Hmm? Where are you?"

"uh...the hospital" his voice was slightly nervous. "it's the twins"

"o-oh my...yes you can. What happened?"

"...(y/n) wouldn't want me to tell you, but it's serious. They were almost killed and Ashley... _sigh_ I also want to know if we have an open room."

"we do...why's that?"

"(y/n) doesn't have anywhere else to stay and she'll be getting out of the hospital...I say...tomorrow? Ashley...she's staying in here for a while." Toriel hummed. "Alright." she listened as he let out a sigh and thanked her, and hung up. "what was that about?"

"Frisk's best friends...you know (y/n) and Ashley (L/n)? The two sisters?"

"Oh, really?"

"Something bad happened to them. (Y/n)'s going to be staying with us for now on, and maybe even Ashley later." Toriel set her phone down and looked at Sans, who of which thought. "I do remember Frisk's face when he left earlier, he was in a panic, as if something serious had happened to him. I guess it was those two."

"Yeah, those twins and him, they're so close I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out as siblings. I also remember him telling me how Ashley even called him her brother." she smiled, "those two are sweet girls, I don't see how anything like this can happen."

"I'm sure it's nothing really bad. Did he refuse to explain it?"

"He said (y/n) doesn't want us to know. I think she's scared." Sans nodded. "He's staying overnight with the two." She told him. "I'm going to go check the room she'll be staying in." she got up and walked off upstairs. Sans watched as she disappeared from sight, and he was alone with his thoughts. He had met those two, the girls, they were sweet and they were total opposites, one being a open girl who was okay with who she was, and the other being a troubled girl who depended on her sister's happiness to keep her going. One had natural    (h/l) (h/c) hair usually always kept up, (e/c) eyes that looked dull yet they shimmered and everyone knew it, and the other had long hair dyed a pale purple with black streaks, always down and blue eyes that would put the blue sky to shame. One loved his puns and made puns with him, the other masked it and it was obvious to him. He knew how precious these girls were to Frisk, he knew it and he knew that if Frisk had to he'd do something serious for their sake. 'He'd probably do something I'd do' he thought, 'I'd probably do it with him'

 

* * *

 

 

Light flooded the room, the sun beaming through the windows and between the blinds. (Y/n) opened her eyes, looking around the white room, the looked down; next to her lap was Frisk, who rested his head on his arms, on the bed, dozing off. She smiled, almost giggled at the sight, she was about to brush some of his hair out of his face when he stirred, opening one eye before sitting up and stretching, looking at her. "You alright?" he asked

"I'm...okay..." (y/n) said, "I get to stay with you and your awesome family, I know that."

"Wait...waaaait...you think my family...is awesome?"

"well yeah," she giggled "all of you are pretty awesome...speaking they're all so unique, and different from one another, same as you! But you all come together as a single, great big family." she smiled. Frisk scratched the back of his neck, blushing lightly 'she called me awesome...' he thought. There was a knock at the door, and a doctor entered. "this is ms.(l/n), correct?"

"Yes."

"We're going to give you some pain medication as well as some medication for your head. Keep in mind your going to be very sore and you shouldn't do anything too risky; also we're going to give you something to clean your cuts and some bandages. Before you leave we're going to give an examination to see if anything else appeared overnight." she smiled at the two as a nurse entered the room, "we're going to remove your IVs now, and it might sting but it'll be over very quick."

"o-okay..." the two came over and after they took a swab to the areas the IVs were in and pulled both out, quickly wiping the spots and putting bandaids on dry cotton balls. They then left, the doctor then came in and gave Frisk a small bag carrying the things she had told them about; Frisk then helped her up, seeing she was still in normal clothes, that she just had a gown over them.

After she had an examination on her body, as in an X-ray and blood test, the two left the hospital. Frisk helped (y/n) -- who claimed she was too sore to stand up straight -- into the passenger side of his car and got in, driving off towards home. "Hey..."

"hmm?"

"does... _everyone_...live there? Your home?" (Y/n) asked. "What do you mean everyone?"

"Ya know...Tori...those skelebros..."

"you still call them that?" Frisk let out a laughed at her, "Whaaaaaaaat?" she looked at him with a pout, "I think it's cute so I'm calling them that!"

"Dork"

"Nerd!" Frisk turned and stuck out his tongue as a red light turned green. He could hear (y/n) giggle, he rolled his eyes and grinned, 'just like old times'. "You're such a idiot"

"well then, I'm the smartest idiot you know, riiiight?"

"pfft, yeah right!" he pulled in the drive way, and he got out, chuckling as he helped her out. "You're still a big dork"

"Yeaaaaaaaah..." she rolled her eyes, and the two starred at eachother before laughing. Frisk grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder before helping her get to the front door, unlocking it and walking in. "I've never really been in your house before..." (y/n) just realized. Frisk smiled lightly, "well, you'll get used to it."

"Welcome you two." Toriel walked over, "hello (y/n)."

"Hello Tori."

"Oh my" Toriel noticed how Frisk had her arm over his shoulder. "It's not serious she's just aching and sore."

"We should get her to her room then. You know where it is, Frisk." Frisk nodded as he and (y/n) went upstairs. Toriel smile disappeared to a look of concern and worry for the girl. Toriel knew how the twins didn't really have a lot of family, and she knew very well they looked up to her since the day they met her, thus the thoughts invaded her mind she wondered what happened? What could have happened to this girl, to where she lost her home, and she was absolutely sore. She could even tell by her soul, that she was facing more than that, but Toriel pushed it aside; she had to focus on the present.

 


End file.
